


27 Years

by AnarchyIsFreedom



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, It - All Media Types
Genre: But It Still Happened, Do-Over, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Georgie Denbrough Lives, I mean kinda?, It Just Un-Happened, M/M, Partial Memory Loss, Stanley Uris Lives, There Was Character Death and Now There Isn't, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyIsFreedom/pseuds/AnarchyIsFreedom
Summary: "Bill was falling, and fast. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t manage to. He wanted to reach out for the creature but his arms wouldn’t move."orIn which a friend from the book gives everybody another chance at a normal life.(There's only a prologue for now so I'd recommend waiting to read it but I'm not your dad, you can do what you want.)





	27 Years

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short because it's just a prologue. I wanted to acknowledge the canon ending but I also just wanted to start the story off with the fix-it already happening so this chapter is just a way to compromise.

Bill collapsed onto his bed, the dead weight of his tired body causing the frame to shake beneath him. He rubbed his hands up and down his tired eyes before letting them fall back to his sides.

It’s over. Everything is over. They finally defeated It for good, hopefully. There was vengeance for Georgie, and Stan, and Eddie. Right? 

Bill chuckled sadly to himself, ‘vengeance.’ All he can do to comfort himself is claim the deaths of his loved ones were in some way righted by the death of Pennywise. But they weren’t. The death of an innocent is never righted, it’s always in vain. Nobody truly cares about being avenged, they just want to live.

He let out a deep sigh as he rolled onto his side; he could contemplate if his friend’s deaths had meaning later. He was too tired and too sad to deal with his emotions, all he wanted was to drift off to sleep. It was strange, he knew, wanting to sleep while in mourning. Maybe the battle just took it out of him, he figured. After all, everyone else seemed oddly tired as well. He supposes crying makes you even more exhausted too, and there was a lot of tears from all the survivors.

He let out a yawn as he closed his eyes, his fatigue coming over him like a wave, pulling him deeper and deeper into his exhaustion. Sleep was coming quickly, he could feel reality edge away from him, but before he was sucked entirely into slumber he noticed something in the distance of the darkness. It looked like a turtle. The creature’s presence made him feel safe and comfortable, but he couldn’t pinpoint the reason. He can’t seem to remember why but he thinks turtles, or at least a turtle, were important to him at some point. 

“Thank you, Bill.” The words were loud but faded, an echo all around. 

The turtle seemed to shrink further and further away despite its legs not moving. Bill tried to assess how the turtle was distancing itself, but upon inspection he realized the turtle truly wasn’t moving. Rather, Bill was falling, and fast. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t manage to. He wanted to reach out for the creature but his arms wouldn’t move. It didn’t take long for the turtle to disappear, complete darkness surrounding him again. He fell only a short distance more before he landed on something soft, it felt oddly familiar but he couldn’t place it. He tried to remember the feeling of whatever lie beneath him, but his exhaustion once again took over before he could make any big discoveries and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on the next chapter, but I took a break from it to write this little thing. So expect a new entry in this soon, like probably the same day I'm posting this. But if you like the premise and are glad it's being elaborated on, please let me know.


End file.
